


Morning Jelly

by JCrusader



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Janeway would never waste a good opportunity, Morning Sex, Post-Coital Leg Pudding, Sorry Not Sorry, Wake-Up Sex, morning wood is too good an opportunity to pass up, we all know Kathryn likes to be on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCrusader/pseuds/JCrusader
Summary: Janeway knows she can't have it all if she wants her reputation intact.





	Morning Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally not inspired by having to wobble down stairs after a decent Cowgirl Orgasm.
> 
> It is unbeta'd and a short, spur-of-the-inspired-moment piece.  
> I'm still working on a longer story for a request, but wanted to share this in the meantime.

She loves sex in the morning. She loves being on top. But she found early on that she can’t have both if she doesn’t want to start her shift on wobbly legs and under the scrutiny of her favorite Vulcan.

She tried avoiding morning sex, but most days the temptation of his naked body pressed against hers is too hard to resist.

So she tries to avoid being on top in the mornings. Usually, it helps and her wobbly legs even out by the time she’s on the bridge.

But there’s the odd day here and there when she wakes up and the obvious tenting of the bedsheet over his groin drives her crazy. On those days she finds the only way to get through her shift without being distracted by him is to seize the opportunity and wake him up with more than just a kiss or a touch.

He loves those mornings. But he’s caught up pretty quickly when even he can see her walking stiffly and blushing when she catches him staring. After the first time, he knows better than to check if Tuvok has noticed.

So he makes sure to lessen her embarrassment. While she showers he prepares a smoothie to make sure she fills up on her potassium intake. He thinks the Doctor would be proud of him, but it usually earns him an eyeroll when she sees his concoction waiting for her instead of steaming coffee.

But it helps. It’s bad enough that their sex life is an open book to their Chief of Security, at least by the time she gets up to have coffee in her Ready Room, her legs are steady enough so Tom and Harry don’t notice.

He hopes.

But in the evenings, he smirks as she flops down next to him, her legs still twitching. In the evenings no one can see the trouble she has to get her muscles to obey. In the evenings he can take full advantage and - judging from the sounds she makes as her trembling thighs refuse to clamp down on his head - she doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for you wonderful feedback and support. I took a risk jumping into the taboo puddle, but I am enjoying it as well as all your positive reactions.
> 
> This one isn't a taboo/kinky piece, but the next one will be, I promise.


End file.
